


Between A Wall And A Hard Place

by spicyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Wall Sex, in which shiro's a beefcake and we all wish we were hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshiro/pseuds/spicyshiro
Summary: Hunk discovers that wall sex is actually pretty great.





	Between A Wall And A Hard Place

They barely made it into their apartment before Shiro jumped Hunk like a man starved, lips nipping and sucking bruises on high on Hunk’s neck, hands clutching at his hips, Shiro’s fingers digging into his skin - pushing him back until he collided with the wall. Hunk didn’t pay attention to the dull throb in his back, far too occupied with his handful of Shiro’s perfect ass, tugging him closer to grind their hips together. Shiro groaned at the rough treatment, working several more bruises on his boyfriend’s neck.

“Fuck, baby, been waiting to do this all night,” Shiro growled, fumbling with Hunk’s belt. He let out a triumphant hum when he undid it, making Hunk shimmy out of them before Hunk kicked them off to the side without a second thought.

“Yeah?” Hunk pushed Shiro’s head away from his neck, tugging his shirt over his head and throwing it away, leaving him in only his underwear. Soon as Hunk was done, Shiro dived back in, lips colliding with Hunk’s; messy, with too much tongue and little finesse. It was the kind of kiss that Shiro loved - raw and instinctive, not clouded by thoughts or feelings; just the pure, primal need to be as close as possible. Hunk gave Shiro’s ass a firm squeeze; Shiro pulled away to moan loudly into his neck. “Waiting to do what?” Hunk asked with a sly grin, always ready to fuel the fire that was Shiro’s love for filthy words.

Shiro’s hand slid down to rub his boyfriend’s already hard cock, working it as best he could through the fabric. “To fuck you. Right here against the wall because it’s all I’ve been thinking of after you walk around in the tightest pair of pants you could find. They fit your ass so perfectly, baby, it was the only thing I was staring at.”

Hunk grinned, pushing his boxers down and they joined the rest of his clothes. “Well hurry up then, love, we haven’t got all night,” Hunk said, squeaking in surprise as his centre of balance shifted, grabbing onto a firm bicep as his boyfriend hoisted one of Hunk’s legs around his hip, pushing their groins together and making Hunk gasp at the way his cock rubbed against denim.

Shiro gripped his other thigh, continuously grinding against Hunk. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes of course I do,” Hunk said, a little apprehensive but not unwilling to follow through with whatever Shiro was thinking. He always had the best ideas after all.

Shiro leaned in to give him a quick kiss. “Good. Give me your other leg, baby. I promise I won’t drop you.”

Hunk made a nervous noise, thinking of the million ways this could backfire. He was probably too heavy for his boyfriend to hold for more than a few minutes and he hated that he couldn’t properly indulge Shiro by doing something he quite obviously was very much into.

“Hey,” Shiro said softly, stilling his hips and bumping his forehead against Hunk’s. “I don’t go to the gym and lift weights every day for the fun of it, you know. I have to put these guns to use somehow. The sole purpose of these babies -,” Hunk felt Shiro flex his biceps, failing to stifle the giggle that escaped, “is so I can hold you up while I fuck you so good that you won’t be able to walk afterwards.”

Shiro was right; he was more than capable of holding Hunk up. What’s the worst that could happen? Shiro drops him and he ends up with a few bruises and an embarrassing story? Hunk could live with that. Plus the benefits definitely outweigh the risks.

“If you drop me I’m revoking blowjob privileges for a week,” Hunk said seriously. Shiro laughed, and nodded in agreement, patting Hunk’s thigh in encouragement. Hunk let him lift up his other leg, wrapping it around his hip and -

Oh.

Oh yeah, that was a wonderful position. Shiro’s entire body weight pushed against Hunk, pressing him into the wall. Shiro’s hands gripped his ass and pried the cheeks apart, rubbing over his hole and making Hunk moan. He could feel Shiro’s muscles as they effortlessly held him up and - fuck, Hunk shouldn’t be turned on by that. He let out a strangled whine as Shiro reached into his back pocket to pull out lube he grabbed God knows when, only holding Hunk up with one hand. Shiro prepped him quickly, avoiding Hunk’s prostate on purpose just to tease him. When Shiro finally pressed his cock into him, Hunk was just about ready to come.

“You ready, baby?” Shiro said, nipping at Hunk’s neck once more.

Hunk whined loudly. “Please.”

Shiro hummed, pulling out until only the tip was left inside, before thrusting back in, hard and deep just how Hunk liked it. Hunk cried out, squeezing his thighs and tugging harshly at Shiro’s hair, deciding he never wanted to be fucked on their bed ever again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @ya_boi_shiro


End file.
